Inside the Shell
by ebilmochaviridiflora
Summary: It was supposed to be the happiest moment of her life until it was taken away from her. Rising from the depths of depression and sadness, Hermione Granger lives life for revenge. A mission to kill all Death Eaters. Find out what happens when she locks in on one defenseless Malfoy.
1. The Catalyst

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT QUEEN JK ROWLING THUS I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. EXCEPT THIS PLOT. NONETHELESS ENJOY**

I grinned flirtingly at Ron as my dad guided me down the aisle with my arm hooked on his. Ron blushed, flashing back a huge grin as Harry – the best man - rolled his eyes playfully. I chuckled softly. Passing by happy familiar faces made me smile back at them; even my previous professors were here. I was extremely happy at that.

Arriving at the front of the altar, my dad gazed lovingly at me with tears clouding his eyes. Smiling, he placed my hand on Ron's who faced me and whispered "Take care of my baby, alright?" I whined quietly at my dad and Ron nodded, a serious look plastered upon his face.

"I certainly will, for the rest of my life." My dad chuckled and the priest cleared his throat, indicating the start.

Before the priest could speak, several flashes of black fog came bursting through the church doors, earning everyone's attention and immediately drawing out their wands. Swiftly taking out my wand from my garter, I stood in defense. Pops of apparation filled the air, and I saw instantly that my parents were gone with Luna while the rest began throwing hexes at the unwelcome Death Eaters.

Ron was instantly pulling me behind him, but I refused to let him face this by himself as a familiar Death Eater faced us. I looked around, everyone was battling with someone, but the Death Eaters were outnumbered. No one was hurt…yet.

The one facing us cackled evilly. "Well well. What a fancy wedding this is for a Weasley." The dark haired witch sneered. "It hurts my feelings that I wasn't invited."

"Bellatrix!" Ron hissed throwing a hex at her as I followed up the next; both failing to hit her.

Laughing loudly, she started throwing several hexes one after another. "Still friendly hexes, children? You need to learn how to use unforgi-"

Failing to see the green flash of light come from behind her, she slumped lifeless on the floor. Ron and I gasped facing our saviour who was still battling with another Death Eater. Neville Longbottom.

"That witch bought her time enough," He said over his shoulder, glancing at the dead body as we all battled with other Death Eaters who were falling rapidly.

Then, an unfamiliar burgundy hex shot out from the tip of the Death Eater behind Neville. Appearing to be pointed at Neville, Ron pulled him away, but instead was instead pointed at Ron.

Attempting to deflect it immediately, my world seemed to crack apart as I saw the curse hit Ron square on his chest.

Ron fell with a loud thud on the floor writhing in pain as everyone else finished up with the other Death Eaters.

"RON!" Neville and I screamed. Sprinting towards him near the first row of chairs, I kneeled down and examined him. A shout of victory was heard from behind us, but neither of us turned. I could care less now; I needed to see what happened to my _husband_.

There were scurry of feet around us and loud gasps. Someone immediately started to sob and saw Harry and the Weasleys kneel down, examining Ron. George and Mrs. Weasley looked the most pained and they looked at me with pure utter sorrow.

_Not yet. Don't give me that look as if there wasn't anything to do. _

"Hermione, dear…" Mrs. Weasley whispered.

Ron started to convulse violently, his eyes turning blood-shot red. To say I was frightened is an extreme understatement.

"Damn, I'm so sorry…I d-didn't mean t-to-" Neville stuttered. I shushed him immediately, glaring.

"It's not your fault, Neville!" Attempting to sound calm, but failed, "I would do the same thing my husband did…if I was only fast enough to deflect it." My voice faltered.

"Hermione…" Neville said, a deep frown on his face.

"If only I knew what hit hi-" then Ron sputtered out blood from his mouth. Then a gurgle followed.

"RON!" I choked, Neville and Harry helped sit him up and he vomited blood. I heard a muttered spell – Mrs. Weasley or Madam Pomfrey - that helped him stop vomiting the blood, but still flowed freely out the corner of his mouth.

I rubbed his back soothingly, "You're fine, Ron. You're just alright, we can fix this." Hearing my voice, he turned to face me and I saw the blue shine in his eyes come back, and his hand shakingly reach for my face. I clasped it in mine and held it upon my cheek. Before the feeling of contentment surfaced in me, his hand ran cold, his eyes glazed, and a quiet rush of breath came out from his lips. I heard sharp intake of breaths while mine never came.

Stunned, my ears rang, blocking out other sounds as I intently focused on my husband.

"Ron? RON?" His hand felt heavy in mine.

Shaking him violently, I whispered hoarsely, "Ron? Don't do this please!" No answer, no twitch…nothing. Waterfall of tears streamed down my cheeks and onto my wedding dress. "Please, come back to me. Please. T-This…"

Eerie silence.

Quivering, I fell on his body, cradling his face in my hands. My face inches away from him I whispered "THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Over and over, clutching his dress shirt. "GOD RON! COME BACK TO ME!"

I heard a few other sobs. Harry, George and Ginny embraced me as we still sought any hint of life from Ron's face. I gasped for a breath.

_We didn't get to say 'I do'. We didn't get a chance to say our vows to seal our eternal life together with a kiss. My life…my life is over. Ron I love you._

There was a soft hush, and gentle rub at my back. "Hermione, let go." Ginny whispered between tears. I shook my head that was placed on Ron's still chest.

Whispers and moans of pity reverberated throughout the destructed church, enhancing the feeling of dread that was creeping upon my chest.

Not even knowing how long I sobbed on his chest, someone was prying me off him. I shoved them away as I held my love.

"Dear, we've got to…clean up." My own mother said. They must've taken her back here.

_I'm not leaving him._

"You're not. He'll always be with you, Hermione."

I shook my head. A long period of silence followed.

"He wouldn't want you to be this sad, Hermione."

_How can I not be? I love this man with all my being._

Not even hearing my parents' "We'll leave you alone for a few minutes," I gazed at Ron's pale but perfect face. Combing his fiery mane to the side, I whispered my love over and over at him, wiping the blood of his lips with my other hand, I felt a warm haze surround me, expelling my breath off my lips like after a sudden kiss. I stared at Ron, and bent down to kiss his lips with all that I can. Drops of my tears fell on his face and I wiped them off. Saying one last goodbye and stood up.

I left the reason of my existence behind me, my feelings, and Hermione Granger at the very back of my cold heart.

_Murdering every single Death Eater is now the only reason for my existence._

Hermione Granger no longer exists.


	2. Information Gained

I woke up with the cold feeling of metal on my chest. The rings. I sat up on the bed, an apparent loud tap echoed in my head.

_Damn, my head hurts._

The tapping gradually grew louder and the throb in my head increased with it.

"Go away," I mumbled. The tap resumed.

Huffing with annoyance, I glanced at the window where an owl tapped mercilessly on my window upon the orange sky.

_I wonder how long its been there?_

Trudging towards the window, I opened it and the owl pecked me enough on the hand to hurt but not bleed. Cursing quietly, I took the rolled up parchment from the owl's leg and watched as it took off into the sky. Leaning against my study desk right next to the window, I fixed my eyes upon the paper.

Pulling the red ribbon from the parchment, and unrolling it; I was met with neat scribbles.

_A message from Harry and Ginny most likely._

Sitting on my bed, I began to read it slowly.

**_Hermione,_**

**_ How have you been? I'm worried! It's been awhile since I – well, we – have seen and talked to you. May you please visit us soon? I've missed you so much. WE miss you so much – god Harry is watching me right now as I write this to you. We want to hear news from you, Hermione._**

**_I know it's been really hard for you and that you still want to be alone with your thoughts but…it's been three years 'Mione. Please, come back to us. Harry insisted on us apparating to your home, but I didn't want us to intrude by any means. Just write back to us if you're willing to come here. You're always welcome here, you know that right? Mum and dad miss you so much as well. Mum actually won't stop pestering Harry and I about you she even said to "drag her, Stun her, do any means if you must! I want to see my child!" Her words! Not mine!_**

I chuckled and then suddenly frowned at the guilt that followed.

_She still considers me her child even after leaving them without a word._

**_Anyways, I know I sound really whiny right now and all SO I'll just tell you about the things that had currently happened. First of all, Fleur is due approximately next week. Can you believe it?! I'm extremely excited! Bill won't stop talking about it…said he would be the best father alive. _**

My chest tightened immediately at the thought.

_"Once we have a baby, I'll swear in my bloody life that I will be the best husband and father in the whole world."_

I swallowed thickly and continued to read.

**_Harry…proposed to me too. I was so happy I couldn't believe it was happening already! But I (I know this may sound selfish but;) I wanted you so badly to be there that time, Mione. I'm sorry I'm saying such things but…I missed you so much._**

I frowned guiltily, I _did_ wish I was there.

**_Gah! I'm so not crying right now, if you think I am._**

**_That's the only thing right now OH WAIT! Scratch that. _**

**_I heard something about the Malfoys._**

My interest suddenly perked up.

**_I heard the Malfoys are currently living in the Muggle world. My dad – er, as you would have known we were eavesdropping again – said they were found in Muggle London, just close to where you are living. The Ministry didn't give a damn about it though, implying that they weren't really part of the Death Eaters._**

**_Bloody cowards, I say! Both the Malfoys and the Ministry! We all knew the Malfoys ran away before the last part of the war started. The Ministry are just trying to patch up secrets so they won't get involved with the Death Eaters which are currently hunting down the Malfoys for their "betrayal". Lifeless morons; even though I despise the Malfoys, there shouldn't be a reason as to why they're being hunted down. It's not like they did anything bad to _**_them__**, the bloody ferret actually helped defeat Voldemort! And Narcissa helped Harry, right? I'm so conflicted right now as to whether I should support the Malfoys or not. I'm blabbing again, sorry. **_

**_Lastly, hear me out on this okay, Hermione? PLEASE just visit us. Even once is enough. We just want to see you. Anytime is fine, we're not in any hurry at all, we're just worried and we want you to know that we're still here for you with open arms. Alright? I'll just give you a big hug from this parchment. Haha I wrinkled it, my apologies. Anytime, any day, we'll be here. Love you so much, Mione. Harry said so too!_**

**_Hope to see you soon,_**

**_Your bloody sis/bro,_**

**_Ginny&Harry _**

Folding the paper in half, I went to the window and stuck my head outside, scanning the environment. I felt the coldness surround me, my body fizzling with the desire to _hunt_.

_So…the Malfoys are here?_


End file.
